Falling for the Leader
by corr2win90
Summary: Anybodys. The tomboy, furiously wanting to be part of the Jets. Secretly in love with Action. Starts off when Anybodys catches word of Chino's plans to kill Tony, in her point of view. Rated T for language and violence. Sorry for the terrible summary XD
1. Finally a Jet

**This story starts right after the number "Gee, Officer Krupke" (in the MUSICAL, not the movie version), when Anybodys comes to tell the Jets about Chino's plans to kill Tony. This is in Anybodys' point of view. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN WEST SIDE STORY.**

Chapter 1: Finally a Jet

I sprint, feeling my legs pumping beneath me, the concrete pavement hitting the bottom of my old Converse. I'm panting, both from the run and from what I had just heard.

_Chino is going after Tony._

I wasn't surprised; the Sharks had been after Tony ever since he had been spotted with that brunette foreigner Maria at the dance. And now that he had killed the Sharks' leader Bernardo, he was dead in their eyes.

But Tony had been right to kill the bastard; Bernardo had killed Riff!

I turned my hands to fists as I kept on running, striving to find the boys. Chino isn't going to get Tony without a fight, I think, as I spot them in an alleyway a couple blocks away from Doc's.

I slow down, watching them as I approach. I see Diesel, his fist in this hand, obviously angry, like he usually is. Baby John, huddled in the corner, scared of fighting and wishing that everyone would just get along (what a wuss he is). A-Rab, smoking a cigarette, leaning against the concrete building behind him, talking to Snowboy. Big Deal and Gee-Tar, polishing their knives...

And Action.

Tall, handsome Action.

I shake my head, knowing that now is not the time to fall into my infatuation with the now-leader of the Jets. I slowly approach him, as all the other members of the gang start to stare.

"Action?" I say cautiously, taking in the annoyed stares of the gang members. The only one who's not annoyed is Baby John, who just looks at me innocently.

Action sighs, and looks down at me. "What now, Anybodys? Why can't you just scram?"

I frown, and get up closer to him, so that we're inches apart. "I have news on Chino," I whisper.

He instantly gets serious, and motions for the other Jets to come and listen. "What is it?"

I tell him my story. "I was hanging around their territory. I overheard Chino talking to Pepe, who took over the Sharks." I pause, seeing Baby John's horrified expression. _Wimp_, I think. I continue. "Pepe gave him a gun. Chino is going after Tony. He's going to kill him."

Action's face falls, probably thinking of Riff's death. He quickly masks his grief and puts on an angry face. "They're not getting Tony. Not without a fight."

He looks over at Big Deal and Gee-Tar. "Boys, give everyone a knife. Get ready to fight." He pulls out his own knife, and raises it up. "We're going after the Sharks!"

The gang members cheer, taking the knives given out by Big Deal and Gee-Tar. As the guys leave to get ready, Action comes to me with a knife and his jacket.

"Anybodys," he says. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem, Action," I say, scraping my Converse nervously.

He hands me a knife and the jacket, putting it on my shoulders. I cock my head at him, confused.

"Welcome to the gang," he says, winking at me. He then walks off, joining A-Rab and the guys.

I stare back at his retreating figure, dumbfounded. _I'm a Jet. I'm finally a Jet._ I stand there for a moment, and run after the rest of the gang.


	2. Not For Girls

**Chapter 2: Not for Girls**

**_This chapter takes place before and during the attempted rape scene in Doc's. Since Anybodys wasn't there, she does something different..._  
**

"But, Action, I-"

Action takes hold of my shoulder. It's late at night, and him and the gang are getting ready to go to Doc's. "Anybodys, you're part of the gang now, but you have to let us do this. You can't be part of it this time."

I sigh, and put my hands on my hips. "Why? What's so important that I can't attend?"

Action runs a hand through his slicked hair. "We're meeting with that Shark girl Anita. We're gonna make her tell us where Chino is."

I throw my hands up. "So why the hell can't I come?"

"You'd feel sorry for her. You're a girl."

"Her bastard of a boyfriend freakin' killed Riff!" I yell. Action's face falls, remembering Riff, and I quickly backpedal. "She's a freakin' Shark. No sympathy for the enemy."

Action regains his composure and looks at me sternly in the eyes. "I mean it, Anybodys. You can't come."

I give up. "Fine. What do you want me to do then?"

"See if you can spy on the Sharks again. Pepe, Indio, any of them, and see what they're up to."

I nod. "Fine. Have fun torturing the Puerto Rican bitch." I run from him, and keep running until I make it to the basketball court, No Man's Land.

I stop, and catch my breath, annoyed at Action for not letting me join in the fun. _I'd give that bitch a mouthful..._

I sigh. _Just focus on the task at hand, Anybodys. Hey, maybe if you find out something, Action will like you more._

But he has a girlfriend.

That bitch Clarice.

Ugh, she get's on my last nerve! All of their girls! They're all dumb broads who don't even know anything! They probably don't even know where the Sharks came from, or what two plus two equals!

Not like_ that's_ important, but still...

I kick at the ground with my Converse. _I wish I was Action's girl, not Clarice. Yeah, it'd be nice..._

But I have more important things to take care of.

I push all thoughts of Action and Clarice aside and start running to Shark territory.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Pepe.  
I actually found Indio first, but all he was doing was snuggling in an alleyway near the Shark apartment with his girlfriend Rosalia. I almost vomited.

I then found a fire escape into the building. Thankfully, since I was so small, I fit, and easily crept into the building. I immediately heard a voice.

"That Tony is as good as dead."

_Pepe._

A female voice soon chimed in. "Did Chino find him yet?"

_Must be Pepe's girl_, I thought, hiding still in the fire escape.

"No, but he's close. He's probably hiding out with the Jets."

"Have you seen Anita anywhere though? I was going to come see her today, but..."

I heard Pepe sigh. "I don't know. I thought Rosalia was taking care of her?"

I almost laughed._ No, Rosalia is too busy being tongue tied with Indio._

I continued listening.

"I guess so," Consuela said. I heard her stand up, probably to comfort Pepe. "So...what are you up to then?"

Pepe laughed. "Nothing now, until the Jets make a move. Why?"

I heard Consuela laugh, and then I heard moans.

_EW!_

I scrambled the way out of the fire escape, sickened. _Gross._

I walked back to the basketball court, bummed. _All I heard was a boring conversation and the start of sex. Great. Action will be _so_ proud._

I sigh, and sit down on the pavement, my back against the fence. I pushed my hand through my short hair, annoyed.

_What the hell do I do now?_

I couldn't go to Doc's, because who the hell knows if the boys were done torturing the Puerto Rican in there. And I couldn't go back home, because I didn't have a home. I had the streets, and the gang.

Just then, I saw the guys race towards me.


	3. Romeo & Juliet

**Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet**

***Quick Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry this story has not been updated in AGES. Google Docs was being stupid, and I almost lost it all...and so I had to retype most of it. So hopefully you guys like this chapter, and I'll be sure to put Chapter 4 on here soon :) Thanks for supporting this story, guys! :)**

"Well? What did she say?" I asked Action.

He laughed, as the other gang members did as well. "We had some fun with that Puerto Rican, didn't we, boys?"

Just then, Baby John stepped forward, tears running down his face. He saw me, and rushed over and hugged me tightly. I stiffened, wondering why the hell he was hugging me, of all people.

I wanted to push him off, but he was like a brother to Action, so I didn't. Instead, I glared at Action. "What the hell happened?"

His words muffled from having his head on my shoulder, Baby John quietly said, "They…I almost…I didn't want to!" He sobbed, leaving tear stains on my new Jets jacket.

Action just laughed. "Oh, we only wanted to rough up the bitch. But then that old man Doc came in and busted us." He looked at the guys, and shrugged. "She told as she was bawling away though that apparently Chino killed Bernardo's sister Maria or something. Apparently her and Tony had some sort of thing…"

***FLASHBACK***

_Tony clutched the bloodied knife in his hands. I looked on, wondering why he would just sit there, when the fuzz was on our tail. He just sat there though, sobbing, and yelled out, "Maria!"_

_I sighed, and jumped over the fence, going up to him. "Tony, come on!"_

_When he looked at me, I saw pure sadness and regret in his eyes. I flinched, remembering the same look from my own mother's eyes when she abandoned me on the streets. _

_I shook my head, not wanting to lose myself in those memories. I took Tony's hand, and hauled him up, glaring at him and saying, "Come on, Tony."_

_Finally, he obliged and got up and followed me over the fence, leaving the dead bodies of Bernardo and Riff in our wake._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I gasped as I remember the scene. Baby John stared at me, the only one seeing my intake of breath. The rest of the guys just keep on laughing, talking about the fun they had teasing Anita.

_Tony was in love with Maria. And now she's dead._

I then thought of something, randomly; _This Tony and Maria thing is kind of like Romeo and Juliet. From two different gangs, not wanting to go public…_

_Death…_

My eyes go wide. _Romeo dies at the end, thinking Juliet has killed herself…_

_But really, Juliet is alive, and kills herself after seeing her fallen lover…_

I turned to Action. "I've got to go find Tony."

He stared at me. "Why, that's what we're all tryin' to do, girl. What makes you so special?"

"Ugh, never mind! You guys don't understand!" I yelled, and started to run.

While I was running, I tried to think of where he could be. Doc might have told him about Anita…but where would he have gone?

I hear footsteps behind me, and I take out my knife and quickly turn around, ready to kill.

_Baby John._

He looks at me with wide eyes. "You're really going to find Tony?"

I glare at him. "Of course I am! Where else do you think I'm going?"

His face hardens, probably trying to look tough. "Can I come? I've got a bone to pick with those Sharks…"

I sigh. Baby John can be a nuisance, but he can help in a fight… "Fine. You might be of a help anyway, since you know Tony better than I do." I look down the street, still not sure of where I'm even going. "Where do you think Tony is?"

"Probably looking for Chino," he says, coming up to stand next to me.

I look at him, confused. "What? Why would he go looking for the enemy?"

He shrugs. "If you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking, about Tony and that 'dead' Shark Maria, then he might want to find death," He looks away, "from the one that so called 'killed her'."

I stared at the young Jet, stunned by his intelligence. Not many of the gang members were that bright, especially ones like Diesel, and I didn't expect Baby John to be so smart. I shrugged.

We start walking the way to the Shark territory, and suddenly we hear a voice yelling.

"Chino! Come for me, Chino! Kill me too!"

I immediately start running, not caring if Baby John is still with me or not. I see Tony, yelling out in the park, neutral territory.

And suddenly, as I watch from afar, helplessly, Chino steps out from the shadows and aims the gun at Tony, and shoots one single bullet. My hands fly to my mouth as Tony collapses onto the pavement. I start running towards him, but another figure gets there faster than me.

_Maria._

"Tony, my Tony, don't die," She sobs, collapsing next to him and leaning into him. "Please."

She starts to sing, barely above a whisper:

_There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there_

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

_Somehow…_

_Someday…_

_Somewhere…_

And then, she crumpled against her lover as he died.


	4. A New Beginning

**Chapter 4: A New Beginning**

***Author's Note: I know this isn't the actual dialogue that Maria has in this scene. I was trying to remember, and I couldn't. But this is basically the main gist of what she does. Also: I don't own the song at the end. Hope you guys like it all the same :D Enjoy! Also, I think this will be the last chapter. Thank you guys for supporting this story so much! :D ***

_Tony is dead, Tony is dead…_

I felt the rest of the gang come around me as I walk up closer to Maria. I also see the Sharks come in as well, and we all bow our heads, making a silent truce amongst us at the expense of our dead friend.

Chino goes to Maria, also bowing his head. "Maria, I…"

She sobs even louder. "Just shut up, Chino!" Suddenly, she takes the gun from his hand, and stands up aggressively.

"He didn't _deserve_ to die! Neither did Bernardo or Riff!" She says, pointing the gun all around. "Who wants to be next? Do you?" She says, pointing the gun at the Jets, especially Action. We all flinch and move out of the way of the gun, not knowing how stable or accurate her shot would be.

But then she turned the gun on her own clan. "Or do _you_, my own people, that just can't give up a grudge? _Tell me_!" She says, shaking the gun in their direction. Finally, she looks at the gun, and back at Chino. "Chino, how many bullets are left? Enough for_ them?_" she says, pointing the gun at both groups again, and then pointing it at herself. "Enough for _me_?"

She sobs again at this, and crumples to the ground, dropping the gun and putting her arms around Tony again. Chino takes the gun, puts it in his pocket, and walks away from Maria. He motions to Pepe, Action, and Diesel, and together, the two Sharks and two Jets pick up Tony and carry him away, a line of blood dripping in it's wake. Maria screams as they go, but makes no effort to leave her spot. She just keeps on crying.

The rest of the Sharks and Jets leave after the four carrying Tony, even Maria's beloved friend Anita. I'm the only one left, and I go up to Maria hesitantly and sit beside her.

She doesn't look up, doesn't speak up, but she does wrap her arms around me into a hug. I stiffen a little, not used to being nice to her kind, but remembering Tony and_ Romeo & Juliet_. I wrap my arms around her as well, embracing her and letting her cry on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a long time, I can't tell how long, probably hours. Finally, Maria sniffles and looks me in the eyes, a mixture of confusion, admiration, and grief. But there's one emotion that is not in her eyes that surprises me to no end.

Hate.

I see none of that in the young Puerto Rican's eyes as she finally speaks. "Anybodys, right?" She says, sniffling again.

I nod, and she smiles a little bit. "Thank you, for staying when nobody else did. You're very kind."

I'm kind of shocked; no one has ever called me "kind" before. It's always been "ruthless", "stupid", and "nothing but trouble". But never "kind". I grin a little bit, softening up.

"You're welcome, Maria." I stand up, and hold out my hand for her. "Here, come on. I'll help you get back home."

She smiles, and takes my hand, getting up slowly. I let her lean on my shoulder for support, and slowly, we walk away from the scene and stench of death together, Jet and Shark, side by side for the first time.

* * *

After dropping off a very thankful and still grief-striken Maria back at Shark territory into the arms of Consuela and Teresina (who also thanked me dearly, and called me "kind" again), I walked back to Jet territory, and finally let my own grief wash over me.

Sure, I hadn't known Tony for a long time, and he also didn't really want me in the gang since I was a girl, but still. He was the founder of the Jets, our leader.

And now he was dead as well.

I slunk against a concrete wall, letting my body just collapse onto the pavement. I bury my face in my hands, crying. I feel weak, pathetic, like Baby John, but I could care less at this point. Too much death. Too much bloodshed.

Suddenly, I feel a presence next to me, a body sitting next to mine.

I look up, my eyes red and puffy, and I squint and see Action next to me, his eyes also glinted with tears. I'm surprised; he hardly ever cries. I look at him, in those dark eyes of his.

He just looks at his hands, clenching and unclenching them, trying to fight back the tears. "She broke up with me."

I'm confused for a moment, not knowing what the hell he's talking about. Finally, I realize; _Clarice._

He goes on. "She says I'm a baby, and I could've done something to stop Tony's death. She left me, with nothing. And I thought she was a keeper." He clenches his fists again, but even more tears flood out. He gives up, and buries his face in his hands.

I'm shocked; I never knew this vulnerable, sad side of Action. I wrap my arms around him, letting him lean into me like with Maria. Though, this time, it's not awkward at first; it's totally comforting.

"If she left you for crying over the loss of your best friend," I say to him, feeling him shudder with grief, "then she's just a bitch. She doesn't deserve a real man if she can't feel emotions like this. You deserve better than her, Action. She's just a dumb broad."

Action nods, and he just continues to cry. I pat his back, still kind of shocked that he's letting me hold him, when only two days ago he wanted nothing to do with me. I start singing a little bit, just to ease the air. I sing "Yesterday" by The Beatles, a song my mother used to sing to me as a lullaby, that I would always fall asleep to. It seems fitting for the moment, so I start to sing.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why did she have to go?_

_I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why'd she have to go?_

_I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

As I finish the song, I gently let out a staggering breath, feeling refreshed. I hadn't sang since Mother had left, so I was a little shaky, but it had felt good.

I forgot that Action was next to me. I looked over at him, and saw that he was now sitting up, his arms still around me, but his eyes were staring into mine. I'm about to ask him if he's okay, if he wants to go back to meet the guys, but suddenly…

He gently places his lips on mine.

I stiffen, not knowing what really to do. However, even though he doesn't stop, he's gentle; he doesn't push me further than just kissing, just keeps his arms around me. After several moments, I finally relax and kiss him back, putting my arms around his neck. After a couple more minutes of this, Action pulls back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"You sing beautifully, Anybodys," he says, cupping my face with his large hand. He caresses my cheek, and softly says, "The war is over."

I nod. "Yes, it's finally over." I kiss his forehead, and lean back a little bit, still letting him cup my cheek. "But what is this?" I ask, motioning to us.

He smiles. "A new beginning." He leans back in, and we kiss again, letting grief and sadness aside for this moment, a new beginning in a lighter world where Jets and Sharks live in peace, instead of war.


End file.
